


Aristocrat

by orphan_account



Category: Dadaroma, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Royz, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aristocrats clans are Faes; Who live forever. But lately someone or something has been murdering them to gain the Fae's immortality. The Clans form an unstable alliance to fight their new enemy.<br/>Takashi is a Fae who has no regulation of his past before Gackt made him his heir.  He meets the quiet Crimson Moon heir and for some reason he can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristocrat

They had been summoned. No explanation just a summons in the middle of the night to The Order’s palace. Flipping his purple bangs out of his face Takashi followed closely behind Gackt and Yukihiro. He was already hating the fact that he had to wake up from his nice peaceful dreams and drag him away from the soft embrace of the bed.

“Takashi, try not to look like you’re going to kill everyone in the room… that will just start a war. “ Yukihiro chide sending a small smile at the Ironfang heir.

“But my one and only love was disturbed.” Takashi whined. He heard his second let out an annoyed sigh before lightly smacking him over the head. Takashi sent a playful glare at the spikey haired blonde behind him. “Itsuki, that hurt.”

“Takashi please shut your mouth now before you embarrass me and everyone else in front of the other four lords.” Gackt hissed baring his sharp fangs at Takashi. Takashi went quiet and moved closer to Gackt while Yukihiro fell back with Itsuki.

“If anything happens to Takashi. You will loose your life. Got it, Itsuki.” Yukihiro threatened Itsuki nodded his bleach blonde head before moving to take up the right side of Takashi. He sent a small smile before the doors swung open revealing a grand room full of bookshelves and a roaring fire in the stone fire place. Takashi instantly noticed the three figures standing in front of the fire they were nothing but silhouettes and shadows. Though he could make out one figure dressed in an elegant victorian style dress. The others were dressed in what appeared to be elegant male victorian outfits much like Gackt’s. Gackt bowed slightly to the four standing figures before pushing Takashi toward the bookshelves on the far right. From the darkness he could make out two others standing there. Most likely the other heirs though their seconds were no where to be seen. Come to think of it Yukihiro and Itsuki disappeared the moment Gackt entered. Takashi glanced around his glowing blue eyes unsure of what to do. He had never been to a clan meeting before and was utterly lost on what to do. He was glad he was shrouded in the shadows so none of the other Fae could see his look of utter confusion.

“Gackt Ironfang, Hizaki Blood Rose, Tsuzuku Blue Blood, and Yo-Ka Crimson Moon. Thank you for coming on such a short notice.” A person rose from a chair facing the fire. Takashi instantly knew that, that was Kamijo the leader of The Order. The fire easily concealed all of his features in shadow, but he still radiated ancient power.

“What has happened Kamijo?” One of the leaders asked. Kamijo sighed, his proud shoulders slumped.

“My heir, Takeru was attacked. Right now he is in the infirmary recovering.”

Gackt perked up, “Do you know who did it?” he asked.

Kamijo shook his head. He looked to the shadows where Takashi and the other heirs stood. “I have a feeling it is an ancient enemy that was never put to rest…” He muttered. Itastanly the room fell silent only the crackling and popping of the fire proved to be the only life. It was like everything froze over, all the lives in there became nothing more than elegant dolls that held no breath.

~

The Meeting ended rather quickly after that. Though Lord Yo-Ka pulled Gackt aside to speak with him more privately. The Seconds reappeared shortly after the meeting closed and Hizaki quickly gathered his heir before leaving with Kamijo and Tsuzuku. Leaving Takashi to stand awkwardly beside the small strawberry blonde heir that belonged to the Crimson Moon Clan. 

Takashi glanced beside him taking in the other boy’s appearance: messy strawberry blonde hair was gather into a pony tail that fell into curls with pink highlighting them. His eyes are what drew Takashi’s attention the most. They were two different colors: his right one was black while his left was a darker shade of gray, but that was only one reason they drew his attention. Anyone with mix matched eyes always seemed to make people stare. 

Gackt’s laughter drew Takashi’s attention from the Crimson Moon heir. 

Currently Gackt was patting Yo-Ka’s shoulder while smiling at the younger leader. They both exchanged a few more words before heading towards the two heirs. 

“We shall see each other when we reach my home, Yo-ka.” Yo-ka inclined his head in acknowledgement before nudging his heir out the door. 

Gackt looked at Yukihiro, “it appears we will be having some guest for a while.” He spoke while moving for the door to leave. 

~

Before Takashi knew it they were back in the carriage heading for the Iron Fang palace. Gackt and Yukihiro set across from him and Itsuki. 

“What do you mean by guest?” Takashi finally asked tilting his head slightly.

Gackt sent another small smile at him before leaning back. “Ah. Yes. Yo-ka and Yusuke along with their seconds will be staying with us for a while.” 

Yukihiro perked up at the new information, “Is there a reason, Gackt?” 

“It seems that there has been a small rebellion in the Crimson Moon’s territory....” he replied, his smile falling from his lips as he continued, “Yo-ka’s mate, Ryoga, is currently dealing with it.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Takashi asked. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Aren’t you worried Ryoga would try and take control of his mate’s position, Lord Gackt?” Itsuki voiced finally looking up from studying his nails. A bored expression plastered on his pale face. 

“Ryoga is a former leader who stepped down from power to mate with Yo-ka. He would never betray the one he loves. Just like any other mated fae pair.” Gackt snapped, seeming to defend the ex lord. Itsuki only raised an eyebrow at Gackt’s sudden mood change before leaning against Takashi and returning to his boredom. Seeming to not notice the disapproving glare Yukihiro sent him. 

Gackt seemed to drop the subject after that. Leaving Takashi to listen to his hushed conversation with Yukihiro. Gradually Itsuki’s breathing evened out and his head gently rested on Takashi’s shoulder. Soon the quiet murmurs of Gackt and Yukihiro along with the grounding of carriage wheels on dirt road lulled Takashi into a deep sleep. 


End file.
